(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, more particularly to a clamping device that will not project from the clamped surface and that can clamp objects of different thickness in a convenient manner.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As clamping device can clamp an object while supporting an article placed thereon, it is widely adapted in everyday life. For instances, it can be adapted for use in lighting fixtures, copyholders, telephone holders, etc.
To make the most use of available spaces, such as desk surfaces, clamping devices are often used to suspend necessary articles or accessories in offices or homes.
Take lighting fixtures as an example. A desk lamp is provided with a clamp having one end that can be secured to the edge of a desk with the other end connected to the lamp so that the desk lamp can be located above the desk.
Take clamps for telephones as an example. The clamp can abut tightly to the desk surface by means of a rotary rod. However, the knob of the rotary rod or the clamp itself may project from the desk, which may, which the user rests against the desk, scratch the user's clothing, such as stockings.